1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of generating embroidery data and more specifically to a method of setting a stitch pattern for an embroidery region and also to a device capable of setting the same and a program storage medium storing a program of setting the same.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been known an embroidery data generating device for industrial use capable of generating embroidery data in a short time by using a microcomputer. This kind of embroidery data generating device includes a personal computer system used for a geneneral purpose, an image scanner, a key board, a mouse, a hard disk drive, and a cathode ray tube (CRT) display. With his embroidery data generating device, a user can generat embroidery data for a desired image in the following manne.
First, the user prepares an original document printed with the desired image, for example, a "flower" image shown in FIG. 1. As shown in FIG. 1, the "flower" image includes a plurality of regions R1 to R10 each defined by a separate outer peripheral line. It should be noted that an image is divided into a plurality of regions based on color. That is, each region is stitched with using thread in a single color. Then, the user inputs the outer peripheral line of each region R into the embroidery data generating device by tracing the outer peripheral line using a tablet. Alternatively, the user can input the outer peripheral lines by reading the "flower" image using the image scanner, displaying the read image on the CRT display, and tracing the outer peripheral lines on the CRT display using the mouse. Then, the outer peripheral lines of the "flower" image are displayed on the CRT display as shown in FIG. 1.
Next, the user sets a stitch pattern for each region R. The stitch pattern includes a stitch form, such as, tatami stitch and satin stitch, a stitch direction, a stitch density, and a thread color. For this example, it will be assumed that the user sets a stitch pattern for each of the regions R1 to R10 as shown in a Table 1.
TABLE 1 ______________________________________ thread stitch stitch stitch color form direction size ______________________________________ region R1 red tatami 45 degrees stitch region R2 red tatami 135 degrees stitch region R3 red tatami 45 degrees stitch region R4 red tatami 135 degrees stitch region R5 yellow satin 0 degree stitch region R6 yellowish satin 90 degrees green stitch region R7 yellowish satin 90 degree green stitch region R8 yellowish satin 0 degree green stitch region R9 yellowish satin 0 degree green stitch region R10 green staggering 2 mm stitch ______________________________________
In order to set the stitch patterns, first, the user uses the mouse and cursor to select a subject region R, for example, the region R1, displayed on the CRT display. Then, the embroidery data generating device is switched to its input mode, and an input indow IW shown in FIG. 2 is displayed on the CRT display. The input window IW includes a thread color box B1, a stitch form box B2, a stitch direction box B3, a stitch ensity box B4, an OK button B5, and a cancel button B6. Viewing the input window IW, the user manipulates the mouse or inputs numbers through the keyboard to input a value for each parameter by either selecting a check box or a box from a popup menu. For example, if the user desires stitches to extend in the upper right direction, the user inputs "45" in a direction box. Then, the user sets parameter values for the rest of the regions R2 to R10 in the same manner. It should be noted that because the region R10 has a linear shape and not a planar shape like the regions R1 to R9, when the user selects the region R10 as a subject region, the CRT display displays an input window (now shown) slightly different from the input window IW shown in FIG. 2. Then, the user inputs a stitch form, such as, a line stitch or staggering stitch, the desired width of stitch line and the like in a similar manner.
However, setting of stitch patterns is a time consuming operation and places a great burden on the user. As described above, the user needs to select a subject region R and input values of the parameters in alternation repeatedly for all regions R1 to R10. Moreover, because the user needs to operate both the mouse and the keyboard, the user repeatedly needs to move his or her hand from the mouse to the keyboard and back. Operation efficiency can be drastically lowered, especially when an image includes a large number of regions and a stitch pattern includes a large number of parameters.
Also, there has been provided a sewing machine for personal use and capable of sewing an embroidery pattern based on pre-stored embroidery data. However, there is an increasing demand for a sewing machine that enables a user to generate his or her own original embroidery data and capable of sewing generated embroidery pattern based on the user's original embroidery data. Therefore, in order to meet the user's demand, it is important to provide a method of generating embroidery data in a simple manner.